1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques to control an objective lens in a disc device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a disclosure to avoid colliding an optical disc surface with an objective lens in JP-A-2006-338783, in which a lens protector is arranged around or adjacently to the objective lens so that the objective lens can avoid directly colliding with the optical disc surface. JP-A-2000-222744 also discloses that a focus lens is forcibly moved in a further direction from the optical disc surface instead of a focus control if the focus control cannot be functioned.